Rise of Shadows: The Fall
by Whitewind of Shadowclan
Summary: When darkness threatens to overrun the place many call paradise, one young boy will learn that he's no ordinary Pokemon. He has a destiny greater then he could ever imagine... Bad summary.


**Urg! I HATE the spell check! It says words are wrong, but when I go to fix them, it does _nothing!_ *sigh* This is not a good start to my first story on here. Well, whatever. Read. Review. All that jazz. And enjoy.**

Paradise.

That's what we thought it was. Our sanctuary. A place where we could be free of hunger, or pain, or sickness... And the horrible fates trainers put us through. If your lucky, your trainer might just be half decent, and one that actually cares about their Pokemon-impossible! So getting away from it all was music to my ears, to all of our ears. And, for the most part, it was paradise. But everything we knew was wrong. The people who brought us there only wanted us to fall into their trap. They stole from us, attacked us... made our lives worse then what they had been before we came there. War broke out between us. After almost a year of fighting, we won our freedom and they left us in peace. We once again thought of it as our home, our paradise. We thought nothing wrong could ever happen again.

We were wrong.

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed through the halls. A group of people, most of their bodies covered in long white coats, scurried down the halls, a large crate on a kart in the lead's hands.<p>

Here we went again. I sat up, whipping my blue paw across the spot on my face where I'd drooled in my sleep. Snotty water-gross. A watched them-the scientists-walk by in the safety of the shadows at the back of my crate. They scared me. No, better, they terrified me. Every time they walked by, I couldn't help but shake in terror. This time was no exception.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite little rat."

I felt the Tyranitar's breathe on my face and scrunched my nose in disgust. He didn't scare me, at least.

"Geez, what are they serving for lunch? Stinking Stunkies in a blender again, are they?" From my spot in my cage, I could see him grit his teeth. "Every heard of tooth paste? You brush your teeth with it so your mouth doesn't smell like road-kill," I pressed.

He tried to reach into the cage, but his arms were to big to reach through the bars.

'Looks like today's my lucky day', I thought, smirking. And that was when he shoved the cage over. I tumbled with it, hitting my head against the top of the metal box-hard.

"Hey!" one of the scientists cried, grabbing onto his arm. "Refrain from touching the experiment!"

"Next time, you'll get more then a bump on the head," he growled, yanking his arm from the gloved hand.

"Don't count on it," I muttered, watching them walk away. They didn't even bother to straightened my crate. Thanks for nothing.

My head throbbed. What had I done to deserve this? Nothing. But I suppose that's the way the cookie crumbles, no?

Oh, yeah. Before I blabber on more about my cruddy life, why don't I actually introduce myself?

Or, better yet, let's go back to the beginning...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure what you saw was not wrong?"<p>

The wind blew violently, threatening to blow anything right off the cliff. It was no wonder no vegetation grew here-they'd all die off in a matter of days. But the two psycics were under a protected sheild in with the only wind that enters was a faint breeze.

A bird like Pokemon, Xatu, stared at his companion with troubled eyes. If what she said was true, everything they knew could come to an end. "Please, tell me!" he cried, urgency in his voice.

Covering her head with her hands, she nodded.

The Xatu closed his eyes, trying to picture the terrible scene. The Gardevoir's voice snapped him from his trace.

"But there's still hope!"

His eyes shot open. "What?"

She sighed, raising her head to met his eyes. If she'd been standing up, she would actually have been a little taller then him. But, because she was setted on a rock, she was forced to look up to look at him head on.

"The Chosen..." she muttered.

"'The Chosen'? What do you mean, 'The Chosen'?"

"Ten Pokemon, with powers unlike the others of their kind and with a destiny like no others before them... They are the The Ten Chosen..."

"Wait... What is their destiny? Are they going to save us from the troubles ahead?"

She shook her head, bow her head. "I don't know..."

The Xatu moaned slightly. this wasn't at all what he had hoped for. With no certainty that they could be saved from the upcoming events, survival did not seem very likely. The place so many called home could fall into the hands of darkness so easily...

The Pokemon's rage was building. Why couldn't they just leave to place alone! It had been bad enough when it turned out that their 'paradise' had winded up being a giant death trap, but this?

The Gardevoir placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Calm down," she said, smiling weakly. "We don't know for sure what is going to happen. No one does."

"Then do we just sit here?"

"No. All we can do is wait..."

**Yeah, it was short... Don't eat me! I didn't give any names in this chapter. At all. Weird. Sorry about switching from first-person to third-person. I was trying to try typing something up in first-person but didn't like it enough to continue with the rest of the chapter, but was to lazy to go and re-type it. Plus, I keep getting kicked off the only computer in the house I can go on. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed! Please, R&R!**


End file.
